The present invention relates to a protective device for a hypodermic syringe and more importantly to a protective device that normally and automatically envelopes the needle of a hypodermic syringe.
There have been may attempts at making protective devices to protect users of hypodermic syringes from inadvertent punctures. This has become a particular concern now with the consequences of AIDS. To applicants knowledge, these prior attempts have all been attempts to conceal the needle during transport, either before or after use. The known devices typically require manual movement of a sheath or similar protective member to expose the needle so that the needle can be used and once an injection is made, manual movement of the sheath to conceal the needle so that the needle can be disposed of without inadvertent puncture.
These known sheaths do not address the danger of an exposed needle during the period just prior to use through just after the injection during which the sheath does not conceal the needle. For example, there is the possibility that during the injection the patient will jump and the needle will be dropped or it may be propelled into the air. The applicant is aware of instances where the needle has been propelled and inadvertently stuck the individual giving the injection.
The only protective sheaths that the applicant is aware of that provide protection during the period of use employ a coil spring to automatically extend the sheath. These protective sheaths either require too much manipulation or are too costly.